


Don't You Dare Fall in Love With Me

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: What Marty tells AJ...





	Don't You Dare Fall in Love With Me

_"Don’t you dare fall in love with me,”_   she whispered huskily before kissing him, her tongue darting out to caress his lips before she was shoving it deep inside his open mouth.  
  
It was the very same thing she said every time they were in the midst of foreplay. They had been doing this for four months now. The whole drinking buddies-slash-friends with benefits thing. They had agreed to keep romantic notions out of their heads because it only hurt when their relationships ended and they _always_ ended …  
  
His fingers fisted in her long locks of curly blonde hair as they kissed. He tried rolling her underneath him then. Her sapphire eyes twinkled up at him and she said, “Uh-uh. I’m on top.” He just smirked and let her stay straddling his chest. She rubbed her damp pussy against his shaft through the material of his boxers. “Touch me,” she demanded. He did not have to be asked twice. His hands immediately moved to her breasts which were suspended above him. He began to massage them while she arched her head back in ecstasy.  
  
Soon he was rearing up to nip her globes with his teeth. She screamed “Oh god, oh god.” He shifted her a bit on him and she pried open the button on his boxers and reached inside the tented hood to fondle his member.   
  
He growled at her and said, “Take me. Take me in your mouth.” She didn’t have to be asked twice either. She placed her small hands on either side of his shaft and leaned down low to guide it to her plump lips. He lifted up on his elbows as she deep-throated him. His dick bumped the back of her throat as she bobbed on him, nipping and sucking until he erupted with a yowl of pleasure. She came up between his legs and kissed him hard on the mouth so he could taste his essence on her lips.  
  
He wanted to give her pleasure too but she refused to be unseated so all he could do was drive up into her which he did with a fierceness that had her cursing and crying out his name all at the same time. She pounded down on top of him as he thrust up into her into her until they both sailed over the edge of desire and came up panting.  
  
When they were done fucking, she climbed right off of him. There was no time allowed for spooning or cuddling, per the rules. She would always leave his apartment right afterwards or he would leave hers, if that was the case. Tonight they were at his place though and she was immediately reaching for her denim jeans and her button down blouse. He wanted to ask her to stay. Something inside of him demanded for him to let the words “Stay with me” slide past his lips but he didn’t. Instead he watched her clothe herself and then head for the door.  
  
“Don’t you dare fall in love with me,” Marty said again tossing him a little sexy smirk as she walked out the door.  
  
AJ knew that it was too late though. He already was crazy in love with her.  
  
FINIS


End file.
